In various computing environments, improved versions of applications are developed based on testing and analysis of prior versions of applications operating on client devices. Moreover, the computing environments are not regulated. Therefore, once the improved versions of applications are completed, the client devices can be updated with the improved versions at anytime.
However, some computing environments are regulated. For example, a regulating body determines if and when an application is available for use by client devices. As a result, the client devices may not be updated with an improved version of the application. Accordingly, the development of improved versions of applications is impeded.
The drawings referred to in this description should be understood as not being drawn to scale except if specifically noted.